


A Friend for Barden

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, beca mitchell - Fandom, bechloe - Fandom, chloe beale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Senior Beca Mitchell, overhears that cheerleader Chloe Beale will be attending Barden University with her in the fall. Beca must deal with having to talk to bubbly Chloe. Chloe tries to make a new friend out of Beca Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend for Barden

Beca Mitchell saw the large group of Seniors standing outside the guidance office. That's where she needed to go. The very big crowd with all the happy, smiling faces talking about what college they got accepted to and how far away from their parent's grips they will be. Beca resented all of them because they actually had a say in where they went and their dad's didn't teach at the university they were attending. Beca got in the back of the line and put her headphones on her head, although there was actually no music playing. She just didn't want anyone trying to talk to her. Her best friend, Carol Ann, already told Beca she would be late to school, and Beca had no desire to start making new friends.

A group of bouncy blonds and one redhead got in line behind her. Beca rolled her eyes at how stereotypical the cheerleaders were. They all used texting acronyms in everyday conversation, almost all of their conversations were about boys, and almost every boy they talked about, the captain of the squad had screwed. There presence made her cringe and she was about to actually play a song when she heard, “Well, Chloe is leaving us all and is going to Georgia.” 

“Omg, Chloe, what's in Georgia?” 

“My new school. Barden University!” 

Before Beca actually knew what she was doing, she wheeled around and stared at the group of behind her. She thought she knew which one Chloe was, but they ran in two very different social circles and had never talked. They all stared at each other in an awkward uncomfortable silence. The redhead met her gaze, and Beca immediately turned back around without saying a word. 

She hoped that they all would just ignore her actions, especially the one with the piercing blue eyes. Beca had seen blue eyes before. Hell, she saw them every day when she looked in the mirror, but hers were a dark blue, and in certain light they kind of looked green. This girls were bright, bright blue. The fact that her hair was a unique shade of red made them pop even more. They took Beca's breath away. When those eyes met her own, her mind went blank, and the only thing she knew to do was run away. But she couldn't run away. She had to be at school and wait in this God forsaken line just tell the guidance office where she planned on attending college at so they could put her name and school up on a bulletin board. 

“Next.” It was Beca's turn. She stepped up to the table and looked down at the small woman peering over the top of her glasses that she wore low on her nose.

“Uh, Beca Mitchell...” 

“And where will you be attending in the fall, Ms. Mitchell?” 

Beca paused. She didn't want to say. She didn't want Chloe the cheerleader to hear. She was supposed to be the only one going Barden University in Georgia, 18 hours away from Portland, Maine. Beca tried to keep her voice low, “Barden University.”

“I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch that.”

A little louder, she said, “Barden University.” 

The woman leaned forward shaking her head, “One more time, dear.”

Beca huffed, but raised her voice, “Barden... University.”

“Oh, okay. Very nice. Next?”

Beca heard the group as she walked away, “Oh that's why she was being all creepy. She's going to school with you, Chlo. If you hurry, it may not be too late for you to switch to somewhere else.” Beca felt the flame in her cheeks, and she pressed play on her phone, trying her best not to hear anymore comments. 

She missed the redhead with the blue eyes hit her friend on the shoulder as she said, “Shut up. She's not that bad. She's just... different.” There was a touch of admiration in her voice, and she watched with intrigue as the tiny brunette ducked into the crowd in the hallway and disappeared around the corner. 

Beca found Carol Ann sitting at their usual spot on the school's courtyard under the tree. Beca was ready to give her best friend up the road about skipping out on her this morning. She sat down and immediately jumped into her story, talking more rapidly than usual, “Dude, I could kill you for missing the College Bulletin Board sign-up thingy. The cheerleaders got in line behind me, and they were all like 'Omg, Jake and Zoe are on again. Can we say ew?!' And I was trying to ignore them, but then they switched topics and I heard one of them say something about Chloe going to Barden. Chloe's the redheaded one, right? So, I, being the awkward dumb ass that I am, turned around and stared at them because out of all the fucking people who at this school who could be going with me to Barden, it has to be a cheerleader, and the prettiest one at that. So then I turn back around and it's my turn. So I tell the lady where I am going and the head cheerleader, what's her name? Um... Candice? Well, anyway, she is all 'Meh, don't worry, it's not too late to switch schools, Chlo.' Like I'm the one everyone needs to avoid. She didn't actually say 'meh' but in my head they all sound babbling idiots,” Beca looked at her friend who had been staring at the ground and hadn't looked up the whole time she was rambling. “Hey, Carol Ann, are you okay?” 

Her friend looked at her with tear filled eyes. “I'm pregnant. That's why I skipped this morning. I went to the health department. I'm fucking pregnant.” She burst into tears and buried her face in Beca's shoulder. Beca, not being good with emotional type situations, gently patted her friends back. Everyone outside was starting to stare and whisper. Beca felt very self-conscious, so she knew Carol Ann was bound to be feeling it too. Beca was shooting death glares at the people who couldn't pull their eyes away, and that's when they reconnected with a familiar sparkling blue pair that made her stomach feel fluttery like butterflies were floating around inside. The look on the girls face wasn't judgemental or curious. It was concerned, but she only held Beca's gaze for a few short seconds and then turned back to her group.

Carol Ann sat up and wiped her tears away, “I'm sorry, I just broke down on you like that, but I'm a fucking wreck... Beca, what are you looking at?” She followed Beca's eyes to the girl across the courtyard. “Chloe Beale? That's the one who is going to Barden with you?” 

Beca said, “Oh, so you did hear that? Good, because I thought I was going to have to tell it all again. But yeah, that's the one.” 

Carol Ann nodded, “You're right. She is the prettiest.” 

Beca turned to her, confused, “Wait, what? I never said anything about her being pretty...”   
“Dude, you so did. In your huge rant you said 'and it has to be a cheerleader, and the prettiest one at that',” she held up her hand and crossed her heart, “Scouts Honor.” 

Beca shifted, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks again, “Okay, dude, we haven't been in scouts since like what? Fifth grade? And how do you remember?! As soon as I finished, you melted down on me. And I didn't say it...” 

Carol Ann eyed her friend, “I was listening to you the whole time, I just had to get what I needed off of my chest. And you so said it... Why does it matter if you did anyway? Oh my God, your face is so red right now? DUDE! You think she's cute! You have a little girl crush! On Chloe Beale! My best friend, Miss. Dark Moody Depression has a crush on Miss. Bubbly Happy Go-Lucky Cheerleader!” 

Beca reached for her friends mouth to try and muffle her loud words. “Shut the fuck up! I will end you! Shh... Stop! My God, you're so loud! Stop!” Carol Ann did stop, but stared at her friend with analyzing eyes. “Dude, stop. I don't like her. I don't even know her. Stop.” Beca lowered her voice, “So, have you told Mitchel yet? Or your parents?” 

She shook her head, “No. Just you. I told Mitchel that I thought I MIGHT be pregnant, but I haven't told him what I found out this morning. I'm avoiding him, and my parents.” 

Beca nudged her friend with her shoulder, “Hey, I'm here for you. You know that, right?” 

She smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I know, Bec...” She looked up and her eyes widened, “Cheerleader incoming 12 o'clock.” 

Beca looked, and sure enough, Chloe Beale was heading her way, bouncing along the courtyard. Several people called her name out and each time she would flash a brilliant smile their way and wave. Beca watched in awe at how gracefully she moved. She was light on her feet and all of her motions were so poised and neat, and if smiling and waving were a sport this girl would be the champion. Beca's heart started to speed up and the girl stood in front of her smiling. “Hey, Beca. I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?” 

Carol Ann had a smirk on her face. She looked at Beca, “I've gotta go. I've gotta find Mitchel. I'll see you later, Beca.” She got up to leave, despite Beca pinching the backside of her arm as a warning about leaving her alone. 

Chloe stood with her hands in her back pockets, “I didn't mean to scare your friend off.” Beca wanted to say something, but her tongue was dry and her throat felt like it was closing off. “Okay... Can I sit down?” She gestured to the spot where Carol Ann had just sat. Beca, still trying to produce some saliva, only nodded. 

Chloe sat next to her and ran her fingers through her curly red hair. “So, you and I are both going to Barden next year... I just thought maybe it would be nice to have someone that we know on campus, since our school is so far away from home.” 

Beca finally managed to moisten her mouth enough to respond with words and not gestures, “Uh, actually, I will know someone on campus. My dad. He teaches Comparative Literature there.” 

“Oh, your dad is Professor Mitchell? I'll have him at some point when I'm there. I'm an English major. He's actually pretty well-known among us English nerds.” She smiled at Beca, probably expecting some kind words to be said about her father, but Beca didn't have any. He left her, distanced himself from her, remarried, and became nothing but a birthday card in the mail and a Christmas trip every other year. He was forcing Beca to come to Barden. He pulled all of his strings to get her a full-ride and this was his last stitch attempt to fix what he had broken. 

Chloe sensed by the lack of response and the scowl on Beca's face that her father was a touchy subject, “I've seen you around school, but I don't really know much about you. Are you in any clubs or anything?” 

Beca's heart fluttered. She had noticed Beca. She had seen Beca around and had made a note of her name and face. “Well, sort of... I did the sound effects for the school play, and I sometimes make tracks for the school news team to play with some of the stories they cover.” 

“Oh, so you're into sound effects and stuff? Cool. What do you want to do?”

Beca kind of laughed, “If I had my way I would skip Barden altogether and go straight for L.A. I want to produce music, but my mom and dad both agree I need to get a college education first. And my parents never agree on anything so...” She shrugged and picked a blade of grass to occupy her nervous fingers. “What made you choose Barden?” 

Beca watched the girl shift and she smiled as her face grew a light shade of pink, “Um... Well, I love to sing. It's like my favorite thing in the whole world, and there's this group at Barden, the Barden Bellas, and I want to go and audition for them.” She clicked her Converse shoes together like in the Wizard of Oz when Dorothy was trying to go back home. Beca was surprised and couldn't hide her shocked expression. Chloe looked at her, “What? I do other things beside cheer. I am in our schools choir. I have been since freshman year. I was a choir nerd before I was a cheerleader.”

Beca looked at her skeptically, “There's no way. I would've remembered you. I took choir freshman year. Trust me, I would've remembered your face.” 

“No, not this face, because this isn't what was in there. I had braces, really bad acne, and was about twenty pounds overweight.” 

“No. No way. You're making that up.”

“Why would I make that up? I'm not lying to you. Okay, you remember the spring concert, there was a girl in the soprano section who had locked her legs and passed out falling off backwards of the top riser?” 

Beca thought back to four years ago, and she remembered it. In the middle of a German piece they were doing, a girl on the back row of risers, passed out and tumbled to the floor. The choir director didn't stop the song. She just kept making them sing. Beca remembers to very terrified parents rushing to the stage, and the Dad picked up the girl and carried her off stage. Beca remembers seeing red curly hair falling over his arm. “Oh my God... Dude... That was you?” Beca's mouth was gaped open as the realization set in, and Chloe laughed. 

Her laugh was bright. It made Beca smile and no matter how hard she fought it, she laughed a little too. Beca imagined that the color of this girls aura was bright yellow. She was like a big ball of sunshine spreading light and warmth everywhere she went. Beca was frustrated. This girl isn't what she expected. She isn't like the other cheerleaders, constantly talking about boys, parties, and what not to wear. Beca found herself actually enjoying her company, and that scared her. That means that she may have to let down walls and let someone new in. That's something she had done only a few times since her dad walked out on her and each time it ended with Beca giving up an intimate piece of herself only to be left alone. At this point, she would rather be alone than take the chance on getting hurt again. People always disappoint, and disappointment leads to feeling inadequate, which leads to Beca questioning why everyone leaves her and she then analyzes what is wrong with her. It's a never ending cycle that Beca would much rather avoid. 

But Chloe's mere presence sparked something in her that she thought had died out a long time ago. Hope. Hope that maybe Beca could find someone to trust that wouldn't leave her when she failed to live up to society's standards of an ideal woman. Someone who didn't mind a little bit of dark and twisty. Beca had never had a crush on another girl before, but Carol Ann was right. She was crushing on this girl, and this was only day one. She was attracted to everything about her physically, and the more they talked, the more her personality seemed to grow on her. 

She must have been staring because Chloe looked at her and asked, “What? Do I still have lunch on my face?” 

Beca shook her head, “No. No. Nothing like that. It's just you aren't really who I expected you to be.” 

Chloe smiled, not her normal pleasant smile, but a mischievous joking one. “Beca, hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover? Stereotypes are for the weak who can't figure out their own path. I am curious though. What did you expect me to be like?” She propped her elbows up on her knees and sat facing Beca with her face cupped between her hands like an expectant child at story time. 

“Oh mockery, doesn't suit you, Beale...” Chloe shifted and sat normally, but her eyes were still full of curiosity, “Well, I mean, you're a cheerleader. You are beautiful. You have all these people who wave at you and say hey to you in the halls. All the teachers know you're name, including one's that you don't even have. You're... Well, you're the popular jock. So I expected a snobby, stuck up, know-it-all, with a boyfriend as tall as Mount Everest who tackles things and beats up nerds for fun.” 

Chloe's jaw dropped and she put her hand over her heart, “Ouch... Why didn't you just hit me with your textbook. It would've hurt less.” 

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's melodramatic act. “Well, you asked... Please don't send your hulk of a boyfriend to smash my brains in.” 

“Oh, I don't have a boyfriend.” Something about this sentence made Beca all tingly inside. 

“Whatever... There's no way a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend. Guys are probably falling all over you.” 

Chloe scooted closer to Beca closing the gap between them, “There you go stereotyping again, Mitchell. Haven't you learned anything about me? I'm not typical,” She slid closer until she was just inches away from Beca's face, “Who says I even like boys?” 

Beca couldn't help but swallow hard, and she knew she made the exaggerated cartoon gulping sound, but she couldn't help it. Her palms were sweaty and Chloe was so close to her she could feel her breath. Beca looked straight into her mesmerizing eyes. They were sparking with excitement. Beca's eyes drifted to Chloe's lips that were spread into a smile. 

Chloe pulled away and laughed. “You know, I could've just stuck with the stereotype that you are a dark, brooding, lone wolf type who listens to strictly Screamo music. But I think you're actually a very protective caring individual who has just had a rough go of things and has some trust issues. Admit it, you're a big softy aren't you?” She nudged Beca with her shoulder. “Come on, I saw how you comforted your friend today. Even if you did look confused and completely lost. You still did it. By the way, is she okay?” 

Beca didn't really know how to answer that question. For one thing, she didn't really know, and for another she didn't feel like she had a right to state Carol Anne's business. “I think she'll be okay.” 

“Good.” The bell rang indicating they had five minutes to get to their next class. 

Beca stood up, and then reached down to help Chloe to her feet. Beca could still feel Chloe's grip even after she hand let go of her hand. 

“Thank you for talking with me. This was really fun! I've enjoyed getting to know a little about the mystery that is Beca Mitchell. I think we are going to be really fast friends.” She smiled her bright smile at Beca.

Beca couldn't help but smile back. “Well, I guess I'll see you at Barden then?” 

Chloe pulled out a pin from her bag, “Or...” She grabbed Beca's arm and started writing. “You'll see me this weekend at the movies. You're choice. There's my number. Just text me and let me know.” She bit her lower lip then flashed her smile one last time before bouncing over to her group of friends. 

Beca looked at the numbers written down on her forearm. She stared in disbelief. “Hey, Beca. How did the talk with the cheerleader go?” Carol Ann was standing next to her holding hands with Mitchel. “Beca, what is that?” 

Beca felt a smile forming across her face before the words ever left her mouth. “I think... I think Chloe Beale just asked me out.”


End file.
